Ryu Uzumaki
The Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin) was the legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He defeated the Ten-Tails and sealed it within his own body, thus becoming the first jinchūriki. Background http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=1Edit The Sage was a priest who appeared long ago in an age of endless war against the demons that ravaged Earth. He was trained by the kami, Uub, who both saw chakra as the nessacary force needed to be used to defeat demons as he tried to use his power and wisdom to lead the world to peace. The Sage travelled throughout the world, spreading his ideas and religion and creating jutsus, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and true desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). Centuries before the beginning of the main storyline, the Sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails. All of Ryu's students, Akiru Uchiha, Hikuro Senju, Hasiroko, and Sashi Hyuuga set out with Ryu to seal the Ten Tails in Ryu's body. Ryu's student's put up the 4 corner chakra barrier seal to keep the 10 tails inside a closed area. The ten tails completely ignored their presence and the sealing was began. The sealing preperation was slow and the ten tails attempted to create a tailed beast ball one it realized what was going on but the orb merely fell to the earth as the ten tails was never able to finish it and was sealed into Ryu. The ten tails chakra from the failed tailed beast ball was beginning to destroy the surrounding wildlife so Ryu used the last of his strength to seal the last of its remaining chakra inside his students' bodies using the 4 symbols seal. Unbeknowingst to them by sealing it into his body using his gratest creation, the torii seal, would later allow him to harness and control its terrifying power, and making himself the first jinchūriki. One day the Sage's students Hasiroko thought he would one day surpass the sage and seal the Ten tails beast within himself so he used his newly forged Sword of Kusanagi to fatally wound the sage before fleeing a safe distance awaiting the ten tails ressurrection. Although he had successfully sealed the Ten-Tails, its power was so great that the seal would break after the Sage's death.Aware of this, the Sage used his ability known as Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine parts, which would become known as the tailed beasts. Once witnessing this Hasiroko fled into the wilderness once the jutsu was finished and swore vengance against all of Ryu's students. The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing his own history with the Ten-Tails. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher what is written on the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information. The Sage's ultimate wish to establish peace throughout the world was a goal that could never be achieved within his lifetime alone Knowing that his end was approaching, the Sage entrusted his strength, dream, and legacy to his two best students. The older student, who gained the Ten tails' "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger student, who inherited the Demon's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger student to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.[3] Because of the Ten Tails influence on Ryu's soul the Ten Tails' Rinnegan would reappear 5 more times. Each reincarnation will be twice as strong as its previous succesor up until the Sixth where his body's rinnegan will be strong enough to turn him into a half demon and be near immortal. *The second sage of six paths would be reincarnated as Ryu's grandson Isamu Uzumaki immediately after his death. Isamu was immediately born bearing the rinnegan shocking both his mother and father. Isamu later was trained by Uub but not to the same extent of the sage for he no longer wished to interfere in world affairs. However Uub taught Isamu how to manipulate ki to a lower degree that the sage had to extend his life period. During the second shinobi world war Madara led Nagato and Kiri shinobi forces for he used the 3rd Mizukage with Kotoamatsukami. Isamu and the Uzukage, the son of the first hokage, were killed by Madara along with the rest of the village . Madara then proceeded to collect Isamu's Rinnegan but he used the Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique in an attempt to kill Madara and destroy the Rinnegan. After failing in killing Madara but succeeding in destroying the Rinnegan. Madara contmeplated on wheteher he should take thhe eyes or not. Eventually he collected the crushed eyes and sealed what little of the Ten tail's chakra into his sharingan. By using the reverse four symbols technique Isumo unintentionally damaed his soul so the next sage's power would pale in comparison to the rest of the 6. *The Rinnegan later masnifesting itself within Nagato, a descendant of the Uzumaki clan and the Third sage of six paths. Jiraiya believed that the Sage could have somehow been "reborn" as Nagato in the present era. Nagato himself, however, admitted that his own power paled in comparison to that of the Sage. Nagato freed and took over the Hidden Rain Village using the 6 paths of Pain a jutsu only he and the 6th sage of six paths used. When Nagato died the soul of the six paths went out a created the 4th path. When Nagato was ressurected his soul did not return he used the sacrifices soul to power his body. in this state Nagato was like a transplanted Rinnegan with all the abilities. *The 4th sage of six paths was born into a family of 5 Uzumaki who still resided in the land of waves. The father of the family recognized the Rinnegan but before he could explain it to his family Madara appeared and murdered the entire family. Then proceeding to use the Soul–Body Separation Technique to store the new born sage's soul into a scroll. When Madara extracted the sage's soul he died and Madara had the power to choose the next sage. *The 5th sage of six paths was Umazu Uzumaki the son of Konan and Nagato. When he was born Umazu did not bear the Rinnegan and was at first shunned by Nagato for not being a god as he wanted him to be. On Umazu's 5th birthday Nagato began to train Umazu having started to believe that he was a half god and noticing the boy's natural affinity to fire. Umazu later became an Amegakure jonin and was an Akatsuki spy. At the start of the 4th Shinobi World War after Kabuto left to capture the 8 and 9 tails Madara teleported to the Hidden Rain and used the 4th sage of six paths' soul that had recently sealed in a scroll and used the soul substitution jutsu to give Umazu the Rinnegan thus dubbibg him the 5th sage of six paths. After the jutsu Umazu awoke and noticed he only changed physically. Bearing the Rinnegan, his chakra amount skyrocketed ,and his chakra seemed darker like the Ten tails but in no way affected his mind. Madara then immigrated him into the Akatsuki as his spy. He later met his resurrected father who told him to leave and that the Akatsuki's goals were not just. When Umazu confronted Madara about this Madara told him about the war and his Eye of The Moon Plan. Umazu then refused to have anything to do with Madara's Akatsuki and said He would bring forth a new Akatsuki of true peace. Umazu then battled Madara with his newly gained powers. The battle was not seen but in the end Madara used his Rinnegan's version of Izanagi to kill Umazu and replace Nagato's Rinnegan with Umazu's stronger Rinnegan. Umazu along with Everyone else at the 5 Kage Summit at the end of the 4th Shinobi World War by Shenron. He then became a Hidden Leaf shinobi. Umazu's Rinnegan was the only one Madara ever had. Appearance 3 He had long, spiky red hair flowing backwards, in a style similar to Madara Uchiha's. He wore a white cloak with a high open collar and black armour similar to that worn by Hashirama Senju, showing his necklace with six red magatama, similar to the black necklace of the same design worn by Nagato's Deva Path. He spikey hair whenever he entered his 10 tails chakra mode. Abilities http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=3Edit The Sage was one ofthe men to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom allowed the Sage to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal, the Sage obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. As the Sage's disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. It is impossible to overestimate the Sage's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionised it, and left it forever changed. The Sage was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a large katana in his hand, whilst the other was a shakujō, a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer, but can also be effectively employed as a weapon. Rinnegan http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=4Edit Main article: Rinnegan Ryu gained the Rinnegan one day after he sealed the Ten tails into his body.The Sage was said to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered the Rinnegan, allowing him to manipulate all six types of nature chakra. He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the Naruto universe, and is most likely the strongest ninja that ever existed. Even Nagato stated that his power paled in comparison to that of the Sage's. The Sage was also said to have possessed all the abilities of the Six Paths of Pain.[7] Jinchūriki http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=5Edit The Sage developed the first technique capable of sealing a tailed beast inside a human body, making himself the very first jinchūriki in history. Having the Ten-Tails' great power contained within him, the Sage developed immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all of his peers. Yin and Yang Chakra http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=6Edit By using the Yin chakra, that comes from the spiritual energy, and the Yang chakra, that comes from the physical energy, he had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought and then bring it to life. The Sage created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability.[2] Treasured Tools http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=7Edit The Sage wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability, but all of which require a vast reservoir of chakra, which would quickly kill any normal human, in order to be used. Being the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, this posed no problem at all for the Sage. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, the Sage (or any user) can capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd and seal them away for good. The Bashōsen can generate any of the five basic elements. The five treasures eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure, and then into the hands of the Gold and Silver Brothers, who made use of the treasures in their criminal activities.[8] Kumo however, managed to retrieve the pot, which has the power to seal away anything. Also his students each forged a tool foor their nija clans later used in battle. Akiru forged the Sword of Totsuka which is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped, rather than a conventional sword. It is an ethereal weapon, with an enchanted blade capable of sealing any person it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. The sword was originally part of the Uchiha clan and was never used after Akiru since no one could wield it except for him. It was eventually sealed inside of a stone jar and the Uchiha clan kept it for safe keeping for no one could ever wield it. Centuries later Uub saved Madara, Izuna and Hashirama and Tobirama from being killed by a large number of Fuma clan members when they where children. Uub then contemplated on whether he should take the 4 of them on as his latest apprentices. In the end he took them to the Kami lookout and asked them what he knew about the Sage of Six Paths.Uub told Madara and Izuna about the idea that a new sharingan could be formed from special potent chakra that only few Uchiha members have but it can only be reached by experiencing the most extreme grief ever.The next day Madara asked his father how someone could experience the worst pain in their life. He answered losing someone closest to them. Madara pondered on this answer for two weeks before he concluded that killing the closest person to you could awaken this person's new Mangekyō Sharingan he called it. So convinced his brother it would be in the best interest of the clan for the both of them to kill their parents to gain their Mangekyou Sharingan. Izuna their mother and Madara their father. One night while their mother and father had just finished training they both fell from the treetops and swiftly killing their parents. To ensure maximum power of their Mangekyou Madara and Izuna forced them selves to watch their parents die slowly, making bone chilling cries of agony.After their Mangekyous where awakened Madara and Izuna used their Mangekyou to battle all the Uchiha in their way to the Sword of Totsuka. When they arrived they both activated their Susanoo and Izuna and fended off the Uchiha while Madara reached in and pulled out and wielded the Sword of Totsuka. This effectively made all of the Uchiha swear their allegance to the two and appoint them as the head if the clan. Later after Madara's defeat against Hashirama at the Valley of End Madara defected with it and wouls later pass it to Itachi who would pass it along to Sasuke. Trivia http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=8Edit *The necklace that the Sage wore might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. *The Sage shares the same nickname with the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. They were both known as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). *Due to the Gold and Silver Brothers' ability to assimilate the Nine-Tails' chakra by eating some of its flesh, the Fourth Raikage suspected them to be distantly related to the Sage.[10] Quotes http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=9Edit *(As quoted by Jiraiya) "I am the one who will establish peace and order." (「我安寧秩序を成す者」, "Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono")[11] References http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sage_of_the_Six_Paths&action=edit&section=10Edit #↑ Naruto chapter 467, pages 15-16 #↑ 2.0 2.1 Naruto chapter 510, pages 11-12 #↑ Naruto chapter 462, pages 12-13 #↑ Naruto chapter 439, page 8 #↑ Naruto chapter 462, page 11 #↑ Naruto chapter 499, page 15 #↑ Naruto chapter 551, page 10 #↑ Naruto chapter 527, page 5 #↑ Naruto chapter 529, page 6 #↑ Naruto chapter 529, page 4 #↑ Naruto chapter 446, page 10